Et si on revenait en arrière ?
by MahanaRead
Summary: "- Si tu pouvais changer les choses tu le ferais ? - Oui, je changerais le service que je devais à ton père. Mais ça devait être écrit. Un enfant contre un autre. " La discussion d'Emma et Neal sur leur passé, sur leurs choix.


Salut ! J'ai en tête un OS _Once Upon a Time_ depuis quelques jours mais c'est finalement celui-là qui est sortie.

Une discussion face à face entre Emma & Neal. Je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup de rancœur et de peine l'un envers l'autre, et que leur histoire est loin d'être simple. Je ne suis pas fan de leur couple, et pas particulièrement de Neal non plus, mais il est intéressant. Et c'est en grande partie ses actions qui ont dirigées les vies d'Emma et Henry alors il est important. Voilà comment j'imagine leur "Grande Conversation".

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Once Upon a Time appartiennent à leurs créateurs très imaginatifs, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

**Bonne lecture ! **

Mahana Read.

* * *

Il était tôt à Storybrook, à peine 7h15 mais le café/restaurant « chez Granny's » était déjà bien remplit. Plusieurs habitants avaient leurs petites habitudes ici et venaient prendre un café ou petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. C'était le cas d'Emma Swan. Elle était rarement seule, elle venait parfois avec sa mère, Snow, avant que celle-ci n'aille travailler, Henry les accompagnait parfois - en tout cas le lundi soir pour le goûter ils venaient là tous les deux- elle y passait parfois avec son père, Charming, les jours où ils travaillaient ensemble, mais aujourd'hui elle était seule. C'était mercredi ni Mary-Margaret ni Henry n'avaient école et son père travaillait au champ d'haricots plus tard dans la journée.

Alors elle était assise seule. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Emma, après tout, elle avait été seule la plupart du temps dans sa vie. Surtout que là, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait un peu parlé avec Ashley et Sean qui étaient venu prendre un petit déjeuner avec Alexandra avant que le jeune homme aille travailler à la fabrique de conserves. Ruby lui tenait plus ou moins compagnie entre deux clients, Granny la surveillait mais elle aimait bien Emma alors elle laissait les deux filles parlaient.

Elle était en train de boire son café à la cannelle –elle mettait de la cannelle dans tout comme sa mère- et allait attaquer son croissant quand elle le vit rentrer dans le restaurant. Elle détourna aussitôt la tête en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas à côté d'elle, tout en guettant avec espoir l'arrivée de Ruby. La porte de la cuisine, qui cachait son amie en train de préparer les petits déjeuners, resta désespérément close. Neal s'assit près d'elle au comptoir.

- Salut Emma, dit-il avec un sourire ayant bien vu qu'elle essayait de se cacher.

- Bonjour…

- Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ? commença-t-il d'un ton badin en s'accoudant.

- Il me semble que ça se voit, dit-elle d'un ton un peu froid, buvant une gorgée pour essayer de se détendre.

Emma sentait qu'il allait lui prendre la tête et elle n'était pas du matin.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? continua-t-il l'air de rien.

- Oui. C'est mon café, tu sais, dans ma ville, celle où je vis et où tu n'as rien à faire, répliqua Emma.

C'est ce moment que choisie Granny pour venir prendre la commande de Neal. Elle avait bien vu que la jeune femme était tendue.

-Bonjour monsieur que désirez-vous ?

- Un café latte s'il-vous-plaît.

- Et toi Emma, tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? proposa Granny avec un sourire.

- Vous pourriez sortir la bouteille de whisky que Ruby cache sous le comptoir ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'en voudra. Ou alors un double scotch, demanda-t-elle presque suppliante.

- Haha désolée ma chérie, ce n'est pas l'heure pour ça, répondit gentiment Granny en lui tapotant la main comme pour lui souhaiter « bon courage ». Je vais parler à Ruby moi…

Emma rit légèrement avant de recommencer à boire son café en ignorant son ex. Elle voyait Ruby leur lançait des regards depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. La jeune femme était vraiment trop curieuse…

- Est-ce que l'on peut parler Emma ?

- De toutes manières rien n'a l'air de t'arrêter…

- Je veux dire, sérieusement.

Elle finit par acquiescer et ils se dirigèrent vers un box au fond de la salle.

- Bon de quoi veux-tu parler ? Je travaille bientôt, attaqua-t-elle d'emblée, à peine installée.

- De nous, de ce qui s'est passé, de notre histoire.

Elle soupira avant de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

- On doit pourtant, on a eu un enfant ensemble, et je suis là maintenant. Il faut qu'on en parle, dit simplement Neal pas agacé par le comportement distant d'Emma, il s'y était attendu.

- Je sais bien… mais je n'ai rien à te dire moi. Je sais que tu veux connaître Henry mais je n'aime pas que tu sois ici, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

- Pourquoi tu refuses ma présence à ce point ?

- Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai eu confiance Neal, avoua Emma en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et c'est à cause de toi que j'ai tout perdu. Ma confiance en moi, en les autres, ma liberté, même mon enfant. Alors tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir là, ici, alors que je commençais à me reconstruire, que je trouvais une famille ?

- Si c'était à refaire, si tu avais le choix, tu changerais quelque chose ? Tu me dirais pour Henry ? Tu le garderais ? demanda-t-il ému.

Neal savait ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il avait souvent pensé à elle. A ce qu'ils auraient pu être s'il n'avait pas été le fils de Rumpelstiltskin et elle la Sauveuse, s'ils n'avaient pas été des voleurs sans attache aussi.

- Même si j'aurais voulu te dire que j'étais enceinte je n'aurais pas pu, je l'ai su en prison où tu venais de m'envoyer et de m'abandonner. Non, finit par dire Emma après avoir réfléchis un peu. Non, je n'aurais pas changé ça, je l'aurais donné à l'adoption quand même, même si j'avais su qu'il serait le fils de Regina et qu'il viendrait me retrouver. J'aurais peut-être laissé mon nom, et je ne l'aurais pas abandonné sous X pour qu'il me retrouve s'il le souhaitait mais je l'aurais pas gardé quand même.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Neal avec un regard choqué. Alors que tu as été toi-même abandonné par tes parents, que tu as connu l'orphelinat, l'horreur des familles d'accueil…

- Parce que je n'aurais pas pu lui donner une bonne vie. Je n'avais que 18 ans, pas de famille, pas d'argent ni de travail, j'étais en prison et mon petit ami qui était un voleur m'avait abandonné. Il n'aurait pas été heureux. Henry sait pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Parce que je voulais qu'il ait une meilleure vie que ce que j'avais à lui offrir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cherché après, quand tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Tu crois que j'avais envie de te revoir ? Je donnerais beaucoup pour que tu repartes immédiatement, déclara Emma en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Tu crois qu'on a envie de retrouver la personne qui nous a laissé ? J'étais trop occupée à retrouver mon garçon et à le sauver pour penser à toi.

- Henry ne savait pas que j'existais, il pensait que j'étais mort, dit-il d'un ton dur, l'accusant.

- Pour moi tu l'étais. Et je préférais qu'il croie que son père soit un pompier qui nous aimait tous les deux et qui est mort héroïquement plutôt que toi.

- Alors tu ne regrettes rien ? Tu ne voudrais rien changer ? demanda-t-il espérant qu'elle réagisse.

- Si, deux choses. J'aurais aimé revenir en arrière et dire à Henry que son père n'était pas mort et lui raconter notre histoire, il a presque toujours su pour la prison. Lui laisser le choix en lui expliquant que pour moi tu n'existais plus. Je voudrais ne pas lui avoir mentit.

- Henry aurait voulu me retrouver, déclara Neal d'une voix qu'il essaya assurée.

- Probablement, mais il ne m'en aurait pas voulu et ne m'aurait pas obligé à te parler.

- Et la seconde chose ?

- J'aurais aimé changé le service que je devais à ton père.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais un deal avec lui ? finit-il par demander, la voyant dans ses pensées.

- Je l'ai fait pour la vie d'un enfant, sourit-elle doucement en regardant Ashley et Sean penchaient sur Alexandra qui dormait dans son couffin. Parce que si une mère souhaite élever son enfant personne ne devrait l'en empêcher.

Neal se retourna pour regarder la petite famille. Ils auraient pu être comme eux avec Emma et Henry. S'il n'avait pas tout gâché, si August ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était la Sauveuse, s'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Ils avaient presque le même âge qu'eux à l'époque et pourtant ils avaient eu une histoire si différente…

- Mais ça devait être écrit. J'ai retrouvé mes parents ici, j'ai sauvé un bébé, ça devait être dans la logique des choses, je devais aider Gold à retrouver son fils. Un enfant contre un autre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça soit toi ? marmonna-t-elle. Enfin, Henry connaît son père maintenant.

- Et nous dans tout ça ?

- Nous quoi ? Il n'y a plus de nous depuis plus de 11 ans et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y en ait eu un, un jour.

- Ne dis pas ça… Je t'aimais vraiment Emma. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça, de vous avoir fait ça. J'aurais aimé que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça.

- Moi aussi… Mais on ne peut pas retourner dans le passé ni changer qui nous sommes.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu être heureux tous les trois ? demanda Neal presque avec un peu d'espoir qu'elle réduisit aussitôt.

- Ça ne sert à rien de se poser la question Neal. Notre vie n'a pas pris cette direction, et elle ne la prendra plus jamais. Tu n'as pas une fiancée ? Je suis passée à autre chose aussi. J'ai eu moins de chance, l'homme que j'aimais est mort dans mes bras et j'ai brisé une malédiction. Maintenant je me bats pour mon fils, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle finit son café et enfila sa veste en cuir. Avant de se lever, Emma dit une dernière chose à Neal, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et je ne laisserais plus personne s'interposer entre lui et moi, c'est clair ?

Neal la regarda partir un air triste sur le visage. Pourquoi la vie leur avait-elle fait subir ça ? Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et savoir qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble n'avait fait que raviver les souvenirs qui le hantait si souvent. Ces souvenirs qui revenaient dès qu'il posait les yeux sur l'attrape-rêves qu'il avait gardé, comme symbole de leur passé commun, de leur histoire. Ils s'étaient si bien entendu, avait tant partagé ensemble… Et à présent Emma le considérait comme un ennemi, elle semblait le haïr de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, lui laisser une place dans sa vie. Elle le ferait pour Henry, mais jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Elle était même passé à autre chose…Comment ça avait pu dériver à ce point ? La magie, toujours.

Emma sortie du restaurant et referma sa veste rouge. Sa lèvre du bas tremblait, ses yeux s'embuaient. Elle renifla une fois, essayant de se contenir. Elle avait essayé de paraître forte, froide et insensible à son regard et à ses paroles. Elle avait réussi en apparence, mais cet homme serait toujours différent pour elle, elle le savait. Emma marcha un peu, allant juste sur le côté du restaurant, s'adossa au mur aux côtés de Ruby et sortie en silence une cigarette. Elle fumait rarement, seulement quand elle ressentait un trop plein d'émotions ou qu'elle était très en colère. C'était un peu les deux, contre Neal et contre la vie. Contre sa malchance et son incapacité à être heureuse.

- Ca craint, pas vrai ? lâcha Ruby dans un soupire.

La jeune femme était au courant de l'histoire étant la meilleure amie de Snow et une très bonne amie d'Emma. Elle avait un peu parlé à Neal aussi –le café était le lieu des discussions- et Henry se confiait souvent à elle. Ruby savait que le fils de Rumpelstiltskin n'était pas mauvais, mais elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir alors qu'elle voyait son amie si mal.

- Ouais tellement, soupira Emma en tirant une bouffée, rejetant sa tête à l'arrière contre le mur.

- Tu sais que Granny m'a engueulé pour la bouteille…

- Haha désolée, tu me laisseras quand même me saouler avec toi la prochaine fois que ça ira pas, toi avec Whale et moi avec lui ?

- Ce soir ça te va ? Victor m'a fait un faux plan et je crois que t'en as besoin.

- Parfait ! Je demanderais à David de bosser demain…

Les deux jeunes femme se sourirent et continuèrent à fumer leurs cigarettes. Alors qu'Emma écrasait la sienne et qu'elle allait reprendre le chemin de son bureau de Shérif elle se rappela d'une chose.

- Je me souviens qu'un jour Mary Margaret m'a dit « L'amour est pire que tout. J'aimerais qu'il y ait un remède magique. » Elle n'avait pas tort…

- Ah ça, question amour elle s'y connait Snow, plus que nous tous ! rit Ruby la faisant sourire aussi.

Elles se saluèrent et retournèrent travailler. Emma marcha lentement dans la ville, elle n'était pas pressée, malgré tout, elle arriverait à l'heure. Elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé ce matin-là et aux paroles qu'elle venait de citées. Les galères amoureuses étaient peut-être quelque chose de famille… après tous ses parents en étaient experts !

Elle venait de rentrer dans son bureau et vit la photo de Graham contre le mur.

- Ma mère a vraiment raison, soupira Emma en attrapant le premier dossier qu'elle vit pour se changer les idées. La journée risquée d'être longue.

* * *

**Fin. **

Un avis, un commentaire ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant, même si cela ne vous a pas plu.


End file.
